


let it all go

by shesdreaminq



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, I love angst, M/M, first fic so idk what to put, omg idk, pls enjoy
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesdreaminq/pseuds/shesdreaminq
Summary: umabot na sila sa dulo.





	let it all go

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i wrote this in a span of 2 hours. also its my first fic so idk if its ok but i feel like its not :( i dont own anything but the thought of the fic and also this was inspired by birdy's song let it all go so give it a listen pls!! im sorry if there are like wrong grammars, spelling and other stuff.. ill edit it soon!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this fic anyways hehe thank you !! lastly im sorry if my writing is so ugly :( ill try to improve hehe

Nandito na naman sila. Palagi na lamang silang bumabalik sa pangyayaring gusto nilang iwasan, ngunit bakit paulit ulit na lamang sila? Pagod nang makipaglaban, pagod nang itama ang mga mali dahil kahit anong gawin ay babalik at babalik pa rin naman sila sa dati.

  

“Hindi ka pa ba napapagod?” mahinang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang kasintahan. Pagkatapos ng kanilang pagsisigawan, wala na ata siyang boses upang ilakas pa ito.

 

“Sa tingin mo ba hindi ako napapagod?” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

Hindi na muling sumagot si Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya alam ang kanyang isasagot at isa pa ay wala na siyang lakas upang sumagot muli dahil pagod na siya. Hinayaan na lamang nilang dalawa na pumalibot ang katahimikan sa kwarto na kanilang pinagsasamahan. Marami-rami na ring nangyari sa kwarto na ito, unang pagtatalik, ang paglalambingan pagkatapos ng mahabang araw, pag-aaway na minsan ay nauuwi sa pagyayakapan sa kama o kapag malala ay nauuwi sa iyakan.

 

Anim na taon ng magkasintahan sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo, dumaan na sa maraming pagsusubok ang dalawa. Isa na rito ay nung sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga magulang na hindi babae ang kanyang gusto, ilang taon rin ang lumipas bago muling tanggapin siya ng kanyang pamilya o ang panahon pinipilit ng ama ni baekhyun na papuntahin siya sa ibang bansa upang doon siya pag-aralin kahit hindi naman niya talaga gusto ang kurso na gusto ng kanyang ama para sa kanya. Marami na silang naranasan na pagsubok sa loob ng anim na taon na pagmamahalan, sabi nga ng kanilang mga kaibigan na kahit anong paghihirap ang ibigay sa kanila, kayang kaya nilang lagpasan ang mga ito.

 

Ngunit ano na ang nangyari ngayon? Bakit unti-unti na silang bumibitaw sa lubid, unti-unti na silang nawawalan ng lakas upang ipagpatuloy ang takbo ng kanilang mga buhay magkasama ang bawat isa?

 

Kung tatanungin si Kyungsoo, mahal niya si Baekhyun. Mahal na mahal niya ito, kung maari ay mas mahal niya ito kaysa sa kanyang sarili. Pero pagkatapos ng mga nangyare sa nakalipas na buwan, napapatanong na lang siya sa kanyang sarili kung mahal pa rin siya nito?

 

Ang dating nagbabagang pagmamahalan ay unti-unting nawawalan ng init at baka mamaya ay tuluyang mamatay na lang bigla dahil ni-isa sa kanilang dalawa ay gusto pang makita ang pagliyab nito.

 

“Mahal mo pa ba ako?” hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo na ang kanyang iniisip ay bigla na lang nasabi ng kanyang mga labi. Ito ang tanong na matagal nang iniiwasan. Mas mabuti na lang na hindi malaman ni Kyungsoo ang sagot para rito kaysa marinig sa mga bibig ni Baekhyun ang mga salitang magiging dahilan sa pagkapatay ng kanilang nagbabagang pagmamahalan noon. Natatakot si Kyungsoo, ayaw niya pang mawala sa kanya si Baekhyun, ngunit kung gusto nang bumitaw ni Baekhyun ay handa na siyang magparaya kahit labag ito sa kanyang kalooban.

 

Hindi naman mahina ang pagkasabi ni Kyungsoo sa tanong na iyon subalit bakit hindi sumagot si Baekhyun sa kanyang tanong? Ang mga hinala ni Kyungsoo ay sumasakop na sa kanyang isipan ng biglang sumagot si Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

“Oo. Mahal pa kita.” sabi ni Baekhyun “pero...” dagdag niya.

 

Okay na sana ang lahat, makakahinga na muli si Kyungsoo subalit dinagdagan pa ni Baekhyun ang kanyang tugon. Alam na naman niyang nawawalan na gana si baekhyun na ipagpatuloy ang kanilang relasyon dahil halata ito sa kanyang paggalaw pero kahit nakikita at nararamdaman niya ay nasaktan pa rin siya nang ito’y manggaling sa bibig ng minamahal niyang lalaki.

 

“Salamat. Okay na ako don. Kahit hindi mo na ituloy. Basta ang alam ko ay minahal mo ako sa loob ng anim na taon, o maari nga mga limang taon lang eh.” Tumawa si Kyungsoo ngunit may lungkot sa kanyang tono. “Alam mo hindi ko inexpect na magtatagal tayo, hindi ko inasahan na darating tayo sa punto na hindi mabubuo ang araw ko na hindi kita nakikita, nakakausap o nayayakap. Hindi ko inasahan na ikaw yung makakasama ko sa pagharap ng mga problema na minsan gusto ko na lang iyakan kasi hindi ko na alam gagawin ko.”

 

“Kyung-“

 

“Ako na lang ang matatapos nito, kung maari. Pwede ba yon, Baekhyun? Ako na lang ang magtapos ng ano mang meron tayo ngayon. Doon rin naman tutungo ang lahat ng ito. Malapit ka ng kumalas sa pagkahawak sa lubid, pagod ka na. Ako rin pagod na. Hindi na kaya ng ating mga sarili na ipagpatuloy ito dahil baka kapag ipinagpatuloy pa natin ito ay baka mas lalo tayong magkasakitan. Masakit man siya ngayon, hindi naman siya ganon kasakit kung patuloy nating niloloko ang ating mga sarili. Mahal kita, Baekhyun. Pero kung ayaw mo na, handa akong magparaya.” Malapit ng tumulo ang mga luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo, pinipigilan na lamang niya ang kanyang sarili na umiyak ng tuluyan sa harap ni Baekhyun.

 

“Mahal rin kita, Kyungsoo. Sobra. Ikaw ang naging dahilan kung bakit ako sumasaya. Hindi ko rin inexpect na magtatagal tayo, akalain mo yon anim na taon? Kasama ako? Nakayanan mo yon?” pinilit pa ni Baekhyun magbiro upang gumaan ang atmospera sa kwarto ng dalawa “Hindi mo man lang ako hinayaan na tapusin ang gusto kong sabihin, pero sasabihin ko na lahat sa’yo ang gusto kong sabihin.”

 

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo, naintindihan ni Baekhyun at nagpatuloy siya sa pagsalita

 

“Mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Pero hindi ko alam kung saan ako mas umiibig, sa presensya mo o sa mga alaala na ating nagawa nung panahon na masaya pa tayong dalawa. Sa mga nangyare sa mga nakalipas na buwan, wala tayong ginawa kundi mag-away na lang. sigawan bago pumasok sa trabaho, sigawan pagkadating mula sa trabaho. Lagi na lang tayong nag-aaway, nakakapagod na. Nung una pa lang mangyare ang mga ito, iniisip ko na ‘babalik din kami sa dati, malalagpasan din naming tong mga pag-aaway namin at magiging masaya na muli kami’ pero bakit mas lalong lumalala at unti-unti na tayong lumalayo sa bawat isa? Nawawalan na ng pag-asa na may ikakaganda pa itong relasyon natin? Mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Ngunit naisip mo rin ba bakit mo nahayaan maging ganito ang lahat?” tumutulo na ang luha sa mga magagandang mata ni Baekhyun, pinipilit ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang sarili na punasan ito ng mga kamay niya.

 

Nawalan na ng gana ang bawat isa na ipaglaban ang kanilang anim na taon na pagmamahalan. Hindi na sapat ang lahat ng kanilang ginagawa, o kabilang sabi, ginagawa na lamang nila ito dahil kailangan at hindi dahil gusto nila.

 

“Itigil na natin ito.” Hindi na sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang tanong ni Baekhyun “doon rin naman tutungo ang lahat ng ito. Parehas na tayong pagod, sa lahat ng aspeto sa buhay. Dumating na sa punto na pati ang pagmamahal na binibigay natin ay naging obligasyon na at hindi dahil gusto nating mahalin ang bawat isa. Kung hindi pa natin ito ititigil ay baka mas lalo pa tayong makasakit, mas malala ay makadamay pa ng iba.”

 

“Siguro nga kailangan muna nating mag cool-off.” Bulong ni Baekhyun.“Alam kong gusto mong tapusin na ito, pero ayoko pa. Kahit madalas tayong mag-away, gusto ko pa rin bigyan ng pagkakataon na magbabago ang lahat. Siguro kailangan natin ng oras para sa ating sarili, o kaya kasama ang mga kaibigan o sinuman. Basta ayoko munang tapusin ito. Anim na taon natin itong pinaghirapan, ayokong mawala lang ng ganon lang.”

 

“Baekhyun, lahat ng cool-off napupunta rin sa break-up. Pagod ka na, kitang kita ko sa iyong mga mata. Nasaktan kita. Hindi na nating kailangang magpanggap na babalik pa rin ang lahat sa dati dahil hindi na iyon mangyayari. Mahal mo nga ako, ngunit hindi na katulad ng dati. Mas mahal mo ang mga alaala na ating nagawa nung panahon na masaya pa tayo.” Diniretso na ni Kyungsoo ang gusto niyang sabihin. hindi na nila kailangang magpanggap. Tapusin na ang dapat tapusin.

 

Parehas na silang umiiyak. Ito na ata ang dulo na minsan ay hindi pumasok sa kanilang isipan na darating sila roon. Masaya pa sila noon, bakit nagka ganito ang lahat?

 

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, oras.. hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ay biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun. Kalmado na ang lahat, hikbi na lang nilang dalawa ang rinig.

 

“Salamat sa anim na taon.” Mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo, habang nakatingin sa mga mata na isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit siya lalong napamahal sa lalaki.

 

Ito na ang dulo. Dumating na rin sila sa dulo.

 

“Siguro naman kung tayo talaga ang nakalaan para sa isa’t isa ay may mangyayare talagang himala at pagkitain tayo muli.” Dagdag ni Kyungsoo, tumango na lang si Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
